The Guardian
by Sky King Haruka Tenoh
Summary: Haruka is a cursed immortal guardian, but her new assignment isn't who she expected. Can romance flourish where there was once betrayal and heartache? Can Michiru break the ice in Haruka's cold heart? Rated M for language, violence, gore and sex.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

* * *

The Guardian

Prologue

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

* * *

The wind blows ever so calmly carrying with it messages of unrequited love and deception. Gray blue skies loom over a busy city where people live day by day not knowing what is to come. I stand atop the highest peak of a city filled with crime and sin. My name is Haruka Tenoh and I am what some call a death dealer.

Death dealer, the title has an ominous tone to it, does it not? Well, it should after all exchanging a life for another isn't something that is a cause of joy and celebration. Don't worry, I do not take the lives of innocents. On the contrary, I trade the life of a serial killer in order to save an innocent. I'm also, by some, considered a Guardian, a protector of those who cannot defend themselves. It seems like something that is full of glory and heroism, but I assure you it's not. It is not about rescuing damsels and saving the day. It is all part of an organization called the Guardian Alliance. This alliance consists of immortals that carry out the duties of death dealing, or protecting. Most of the immortals are merely a couple centuries old, some a little older. It is safe to say that I am one of the oldest.

Unlike my fellow comrades, I am an immortal damned to walk this forsaken world until Judgment Day comes and I am released from the chains of eternity. I am seen as a murderer, ruthless and bloodthirsty. Spare me the insults; I've heard many throughout my long life. I am seen as damned, cursed; sometimes I am even called a demon. I will leave it to you to think what you wish of me.

You may say, eternity is a long time. I agree with you it is a long time, and you might wonder what I do with my time. Believe it or not I have made several acquaintances, considering I am older than anyone who has ever lived. Have I ever been in love you ask? Actually…I once was…but that was long ago. Love is something I'd rather not speak of. It's actually overrated and it's why my heart has grown cold as ice. It is because of love that I have punished to wander the Earth like an invisible shadow that notices everyone and everything, but is never noticed.

For two thousand years I have been a silent spectator, watching and waiting. I have felt the pain of losing those held dear and the bloodlust of war. I have known love, betrayal, and endless solitude… Enough of this! There is no use in living in a past that is gone to never come back.

Rain begins to pour and my blond locks are drenched by cold rainwater. I step off the top of the building and let myself fall. I land on my feet and walk among the crowd disappearing in the distance.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Not my best work, but I'm trying. I had the biggest writer's block you can ever imagine. And yes, I will get to finishing _Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely_. Sorry for the delay. Please R&R I need to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1 The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

* * *

The Guardian

Chapter 1: The Assignment

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

* * *

Rain keeps pouring from the heavens above as I drive and make my way back to the mansion. Raindrops splatter hard on my windshield as I shift gears and speed faster to reach my looming destination. Leaving the urban outskirts of the city I find myself cutting through the rural pathways of the countryside. After driving for several miles I finally reach an all too familiar mansion. I pull up to the gates and hit the switch in my car and watch the gates open. My car's engine roars as I speed through them and pull up to the long round driveway in the front.

I know what I am here for… I am here for my next assignment…

As soon as I step out of my car I make my way up the steps that lead up to the front door. Upon walking in I'm greeted by the mesmerizing elegance of the interior. I must admit when I had first walked through these same doors the sight was breathtaking. It was all the elegance and luxury that you could only dream of or see in fairy tales. Yet, all this beauty held a secret. A secret that dwelled in the basement floors of this very mansion. A secret only the Guardians and the Council know of and that no other living thing must know about.

These people here, dancing their hearts out had no clue that they themselves are in a wolf's lair. Music plays in the background enveloping the couples in a hypnotic sense of love and desire. The couples continue dancing overlooking my presence. They draw closer to one another and dance faster and closer as the notes of the music hit crescendos that fill everyone with foolish feelings that will last no longer than tonight. Seeing all of this makes me colder and sick.

I make my way through the dance floor and reach the main corridor. I tread carefully to not arouse suspicion from any of our guests. I can hear my watch ticking as I'm pressed for time, silently cursing myself for not arriving sooner. The maze of corridors comes to an end as I find the hidden door that will lead me to the world below. Forgetting silly rules I speed walk through it, and even though I've walked fast through them I am still not out of breath. I look at my watch; I'm almost out of time. I start running for the next few hundred feet. Finally, I reach the ivory black door that stands out amidst the white corridor. I place my hand on the sensor and the doors gears are unlocked as I wait for the door to open. As it begins opening I walk in to find myself in front of no other than Council President, Mitsuro Hayashi.

Mitsuro Hayashi, you may ask what's so scary about him. Well, he's tall with broad shoulders. He dresses in a white suit with black accents. The suit gives him and angelic and demonic aura. He looks as if he were in his mid forties, which in reality he's roughly 1500 years old. He has dark grey eyes that give a menacing look to his ice cold stare. His hair is black with strands of white and a grey scruffy beard. Still doesn't sound scary to you…

"You are almost late again, Tenoh." his voice cold as ice from hell is what sent shivers down my spine.

That's the scariest this from Hayashi…his voice. A voice that sounds as cruel and heartless as the devil himself.

"I'm sorry, Hayashi. I was held back some."

"You're always held back. Your lateness could one day cost you severely." he turned away from me and motions me to follow him. "Do you think you are ready for your next assignment?"

"I am always ready, Hayashi. You know that quite clearly."

"We'll see…" he sits at the council table. With a simple look from him I sit down in silence waiting. He reaches for the black folder next to him and slides it over to me. I pick it up waiting for his next orders.

"Open it, you will find this assignment quite different from all the others. This one is _unique_." his voice seemed a bit cynical. What on earth could be so unique about this particular person? I open the folder and I see the picture inside for a moment my heart stops. The girl in the picture had sea green hair and Mediterranean blue eyes. Her skin was of white porcelain.

This girl was the reason I was condemned. This girl is the one who broke my heart. This is…Yumiko Takahashi…

"I take it from your reaction that this one is an unpleasant surprise."

"No…it's just…nothing… How long have you known of her rebirth?" I asked quietly with a cold stare.

"I've known quite some time, but her name isn't Yumiko Takahashi anymore. She is now Michiru Kaioh, renowned violinist, and heir to the Kaioh empire fortune. You are to keep her safe from the threats of Lucius and the rest of his renegade wolves." Hayashi's voice became serious as he spoke the last words, "After all, she is the one who can free you from your curse."

"I don't understand why her…"

"You ask too many questions Tenoh. Get going she will be arriving at Tokyo Narita Airport in a few hours. You know what to do. Now leave."

I nodded in assurance as he dismissed me. I stood up and made my way to the arsenal room where all our weaponry was stored. Walking through the glass double doors I start eyeing every weapon and mentally choosing which ones would be ideal for this task. I open my trench coat and start packing in handguns and silver nitrate ammo. A silver sword catches my eye and I take it. More guns and weaponry soon fill the slots of my trench coat. I slip it on and close it. Not surprisingly it was very light weight.

I quickly make my way out the arsenal room and out the Council chamber, and as I walk through the corridors that will lead me to the false façade of the mansion I begin to think about the past. I ask myself the question of why I am agreeing to do this. I should make her pay by letting her die, but a small shred of my ice heart rushes at the thought of seeing her again.

Dark night and rainy skies greet me as I get into my car and speed out of the driveway and gates making my way to the airport. I didn't know what this encounter would cause, but I knew I must remain cold and indifferent.

Rule number one. Do not get personally involved. In the past that was my fatal mistake…

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2 Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

* * *

The Guardian

Chapter 2: Ambush

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

* * *

I sit in the waiting area of the airport, waiting patiently and sinking myself in my own thoughts. I thought about how long I've waited for this day to come, and now that it's here I don't know what to do. The woman I swore to destroy with my bare hands is now the one I must protect because the oath I took demands I do so.

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear an announcement that her flight has arrived. I bring my hand up golden sun crest embedded into my chest. It's the key to my prison, yet it's only half complete. The other half was taken the day my wings and freedom were taken away…the day my heart broke too such betrayal.

I look up waiting to spot her. She wouldn't be hard to spot, not everyone in this place had sea green hair. I see her; she is clothed in a light green dress that hugs every curve of her body. Her svelte form accentuates her full breasts. I force myself to snap out of my mental indulgence and make my way through the crowd to reach her. My senses are on high alert as I suddenly sense someone else here. I look around and I see four renegades near the exits. Shit! So much for a smooth escort.

I walk faster and keeping an eye on the renegades. Good… they haven't noticed me. My seconds are winding down. My right hand reaches for the gun on my waist, ready in case of any unwanted surprises. I see her looking around a bit confused. She knew someone was to pick her up. She just didn't know it was me, and that the agency that was to pick her up was called off. I walk up to her and she sees me. My heart feels like it pounding hard and slow the closer I get to her. Her eyes…those beautiful blue eyes that deep within me I have missed… No. I have to keep focused.

"Michiru Kaioh."

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked a little weary.

"I'm Haruka Tenoh, with Elite Services I am here to personally escort you to your hotel room." my voice was smooth and reassuring. The look in her eyes tells me she bought it. She gave me a trusting smile and handed me her luggage. I watch as the wolves begin closing in.

"Ms. Kaioh, I know another way that's not so crowded."

"Alright Mr. Tenoh, lead the way." her voice was like music to my ears. Nevertheless, I shrugged it off. My priority was to keep her alive, no matter the cost. She followed close by as I led her through a back way. Never once did she question my actions. We reached my car. I quickly opened it and let her in and put her luggage in the trunk of my Maserati Gran Turismo. I close the trunk and see renegades coming from the corner. Damn it! They spotted us. I get into the car and thrust the key in the ignition. The engine wakes, I rev it and skip first and slip into second gear. I take off and I see them in my rearview mirror ready to pull their guns.

"What's going?" her voice. Damn it! I had acted on instinct completely forgetting she was in the car with me. There was no time to waste; we had to get out of here. Ignoring her question I speed trying to make my way out only to hear shots fired and bullets scratching my bulletproof windows. Michiru screamed at the sounds of gunshots.

"Stop the car!" she cried frantically afraid for her life.

"I won't stop the car!" I shouted, "Now if you wish to live you'll shut up and let me drive!" I shouted. She keeps shouting and screaming diverting my attention back and forth. I had to focus on many things all at once. I pulled up the computer screen that was installed in my car. I key in my password and set the car to auto pilot to our destination.

"Michiru!" I yelled, she stopped screaming and looked at me with tears in her ocean blue eyes. I took a moment to look at her, "Whatever you do keep your head down!" she looked at me and shook her head.

"Why should I do anything you say?" her arrogant voice almost made me snap. I grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Because right now I'm the only one you can trust." I said through clenched teeth.

I let go of her and open the moon roof of my car and stood up through it and drew my guns shooting at the renegades who were changing form and gaining on us. I keep firing hitting some of them and watching as they fall; the silver nitrate coursing through their veins. Damn. I'm out of ammo. I get down and reload my guns and pop back up to keep firing. The car takes a sharp turn and I hit my side hard. I wince at the sharp pain, but nonetheless, I keep shooting. If I stop now we're dead. I shoot a couple more rounds and I see the last few wolves fall. Making sure all was clear I crawl back into the car seat quickly turning off the auto pilot and taking control of the wheel. In the meantime, Michiru is slamming me with questions and yelling at me. I ignore her bickering and keep driving.

Once she realized I wasn't listening she quieted down. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves; finally, peace and quiet. I don't like commotion, unless it involves necessary gun shots. The rest of the drive was smooth. The silence was broken when she spoke.

"You haven't answered my questions. Who are you and what do you want from me?"

I look at her from the corner of my eye. All of this has happened so fast, it would make anyone's head spin. How could I explain this? I couldn't just tell her who I work for and why Lucius and the renegades want her dead, for a reason unknown to even me. I stayed silent.

"Answer me. That's the least you could do after kidnapping me." she didn't scream it but her soft voice was demanding. I felt myself getting weak at just being near her.

I take a deep breath, I shouldn't tell her, but even after so long she has a power over me and I cannot lie to her. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"After all that's happened and what I've seen, you'd be surprised. Who were those men and how did they change like that?"

"One question at a time." I look at her and she remains quiet and ready to listen to what I have to say. "I am Haruka Tenoh, the first of the immortals who walk among you. I serve the Guardian Alliance and you were assigned to me so I can protect you from Lucius and his retched pack of dogs." I glance at her and I am reassured that I have her full attention. "Those men back there weren't men at all. They were werewolves who serve Lucius and want you dead for a reason I don't even comprehend."

"Werewolves?" she looked at me skeptically, "Immortals? What do you take me for a child?" she still didn't believe me.

"I'm not trying to deceive you. I can show you when we reach the safe house."

"Wait a minute. You're supposed to take me home."

"I'm not supposed to do anything except follow my orders." I retorted and she fell back into her seat unwilling to argue back at me.

After driving past the coast we arrive at a beach house that was once owned by the Kaioh family. I knew she recognized the place as she took in her surroundings in disbelief.

"I thought my family sold this place."

"They did. Hayashi owns it now. Come on let's go inside." I got out of the car and come to the passenger side to open the door. Once I opened the car door I offered her my hand to help her out and she refused. She wouldn't move. At this point my patience was wearing dangerously thin.

"I'm not playing games with you. Get out of the car!" I demanded. My voice was cold and cruel. I didn't care. As long as she was with me I had no reason to do otherwise. Still she wouldn't leave the car so I grabbed her and pulled her out of the car and threw her on my shoulder and closed the car door. She kicked and squirmed as I made my way up to the house.

Who would have thought she could be so difficult. Once inside the house I set her down on a leather couch in the middle of the living room.

"Now that you've thrown your tantrum. Will you take this seriously?" I say in a monotone voice. She looks into my eyes and I see her giving in.

"Very well. Now, we must make a plan before they know we are here. Lucius isn't stupid and we have to stay one step ahead of him." I say this turning my back to her as I look around.

"Liar." the simple word stopped me. I turn to look at her. She looked down her hair was like a curtain hiding her features.

"What did you just say?"

"You are a liar," she looks up at me tears spilling from her eyes. "You lie. You're a sick man. Instead of making up stories, tell me the real reason you've taken me prisoner."

I kneel before her and with my hand I grasp her chin and make her look at me. "Do you really think I would waste my time and make up a fairy tale in order to kidnap you?" she nodded and I smirked, "I don't need any of that. If I wanted to, I would kill you right now for what you did to me all those years ago Yumiko, but I can't because Hayashi asks that I keep you alive." I stand up and walk ten steps away from her with my eyes still glued to her small body.

"So you think I'm lying." she looks at me with a blank face. I pull out my gun and throw it at her, "You see that. The gun is real." I take off my trench coat and leave just my black shirt on. "Now, if you think I am lying…then shoot me and you'll see that I'm not." Michiru still didn't look at me.

I stand there waiting for her next move. I see her lift it up and holding it with a shaky grip. I decided to push her hand. "If you shoot me…I'll let you go." She looked into my eyes and hesitation was still there. "If you want to go free…do it!" I fold my hands behind my head and fall to my knees. Pitiful gunshots won't hurt me…not like she has hurt me.

As I sink myself into my thoughts I hear a gunshot fired followed by four more. I open my eyes and I see her sitting there, a light stream of smoke coming from the gun I gave her. I look down and five bullets had pierced through my black shirt. I smile and laugh. I look at the terrified look on her face as I stand up.

"Now, do you believe me?" I say coldly as I walk away from her and I pick up my trench coat.

"T-that's not…it's not possible. I shot you…you should be dead!"

I turn to her, "I told you I cannot die!"

Silence fills the room and I decide to walk the premises. I knew she was safe here, but I needed to make sure we weren't followed. Seeing her was torment enough for one day. I walk outside to the back porch and I sit at the wooden steps looking at the quiet night sky. Dawn was soon to come and we would have to leave, but I wanted to take this moment to linger in a moment for myself. I took myself to the first kiss I shared with Yumiko. The touch of her soft rosy lips still lingered in my memory even after all this time. I didn't know what lie ahead, all I knew is that for tonight I had to focus on the girl sitting in that living room inside. I had to keep her alive to break free from my own damnation.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry I took so long to update, but I was hospitalized since Wednesday. I know this chapter is not that great, still I'd like to know what you think so far. Once I have completed this fic, I am planning on finishing and publishing the prequel. Let me know what you think. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3 Blood and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

A/N: I am writing this in Michiru's POV. I've never done anything in Michiru's POV, so I am apologizing ahead of time if it's not that good.

* * *

The Guardian

Chapter 3: Blood and Dreams

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

* * *

Michiru's POV

I am sitting in the living room of my parents' old beach house, holding a gun in my hand. A gun of all things, and to make matters worse I just shot that man with it and he didn't even flinch. He is still walking around as if nothing happened.

This is unreal…this can't be happening to me…

I hear the back door opening and I see him walking in with a melancholic look in his teal eyes. He seems to hide something that causes him to hurt inside… Could it be because of this Yumiko girl he mentioned?

As he walks over to me I feel a bit frightened…at least by all sense of reason I should be afraid…but there's something about him…his voice…his eyes…his scent… I know he is a complete stranger, but somehow I feel as if I know him from somewhere before…he seems all too familiar to me…

His voice breaks me away from my thoughts. "We need to go. I can sense Lucius approaching." his voice was stern and commanding. I look at him and I see his bullet wounds still bleeding. I felt remorse over what I did. I was stupid, but I was scared of the situation and it had all hit me at once. What was I supposed to do?

"Listen," I begin quietly, "let me take care of your wounds first, and then we can deal with whoever it is you are talking about…"

"We don't have time. Besides…why should you give a damn about what happens to me? I kidnapped you remember?" he stands up and picks up his trench coat and puts it on.

Why does he have to be so cold? I was trying to make amends on what I did, even if at this point it didn't mean much. I let out a soft sigh; his words had hurt for me some reason. I stare as he gets himself ready. He makes sure his weapons are in check and I begin to realize I can't take my eyes off of him. He has the build that any woman could ever want and desire, yet he seems to have completely closed himself off to any emotion.

"Michiru!" he says coming towards me with a menacing look and I hear a faint growl behind me. He draws a sword and grabs me with his hand and shoves me to the ground. I look up and I see a beastly animal coming towards him.

Haruka stands his ground, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. The wolf stops and circles Haruka looking at him and then looking at me, snarling and growling. The wolf leaps towards Haruka.

"Watch out!" I scream as I see the wolf heading towards him.

Haruka swings his sword when the wolf was at a close enough distance and he beheaded it on the spot. The creature's head flew into the air. I screamed at what I had just seen. Blood splattered on the white walls of the room and the headless animal fell dead on the floor spilling a red pool of blood.

Haruka turns to me, "We need to go. He knows we are here." he puts away his sword and helps me off the ground. I follow him as he makes his way out of the front door. As we head for the car I hear snarls, all around us. I was hoping my imagination was playing tricks on me, but when I look around and realize we are surrounded.

"Get to the car!" he demanded as he handed me the car keys.

"What about you?"

He drew his sword again, "Get to the car and I'll handle this." his voice seemed cool and steady. I do as I am told and I get into the car. I couldn't bear to watch the outcome of this. My heart was pounding hard and my breathing was ragged at the thought that he might not live through this fight. There were too many of them, there was no way…

"Please God…don't let him get hurt…" I find myself whispering my prayer.

I watch him once again he is calm as ever. He looks at every single wolf and grabs the sword's hilt with two hands. A roll of thunder and strikes of lightning fill the night sky. The wolves look at their opponent. They come towards him faster and closer with every step until they are charging straight at him. They all leap at him all at once. I can feel my heart beating faster and blood pounding in my ears.

Haruka swings his sword. Some wolves fall dismembered but not dead. Body parts and heads fly while crimson blood rains like a thunderstorm. Haruka jumped and landed on his feet facing me. He clicked something on his sword's hilt and it split in two. He now had a sword in each hand. The fight raged and Haruka struck every single one of his opponents. His skill was undeniably incredible. He was agile and fast. He struck his enemies with such agility he seemed to be moving like the wind itself. Some of his attackers managed to scratch and bite, but he quickly threw them off and struck them dead. More blood rained and splattered tainting his once sandy blond hair and his pale skin. Once the last wolf had fallen, he walked and beheaded every single one that was left agonizing. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I saw that this is what frightened me, the fact that he could be so ruthless.

All the wolves lay dead, red pools and streams of blood flowed everywhere tainting the ground. Haruka walked towards the car. I saw his injuries, they seemed severe and I wanted to mend them. I felt and undeniable need to do so; I argued with my conscious that it was because he saved my life just now.

Haruka opens the car door and gets in. He takes the key from me and turns on the ignition and brings the car to life. The engine roars and he sets the car in motion. We head for the next highway. I look at him. His coat was tattered and stained with their blood as well as his own. His hair was matted and stained with the crimson fluid and his face had splatter marks of it. His eyes were firmly on the road and as I keep staring I see some of the bites were deep and they were still bleeding.

"Are you alright?" he asks not looking at me.

"I'm fine…I'm more worried about your injuries. Let's get to the nearest hospital. Those wounds need to be taken care of."

"I don't need a hospital." he said coldly.

"But…"

"But nothing, I need to get you somewhere safe. Some place far away from here. I cannot allow him to find you. I need to know why he is after you. I need to know his real reasons." he looks at me, "Get some sleep it's going to be a long drive."

I stayed quiet and stared out the passenger window hoping the passing scenery can lull me to sleep. I put the seat down so I could be a bit more comfortable. Haruka feels around the back seat and covers me with something. I hear him take a deep breath and I let myself fall asleep and let dreams come to me.

_A man stands on top of a castle tower. He is clad in royal attire the color of dark blue with gold royal bearing and accents. He looks as if he were a prince. His eyes are of dark emeralds and his face is concealed by shadows. He stares at the full moon then looks down at a crumbling and burning city below. As I watch he spreads majestic wings from his back and he draws a gold and silver sword. People's screams can be heard below from the massacre that is happening. He looks as if he is ready to let himself fall._

"_Don't go…you'll die if you go…"_

_He looks at me with tender eyes and comes towards me. He leans in and kisses me. His lips are of sweet velvet and his touch is soothing and healing. He wraps his arms around me enveloping us with his wings in a celestial embrace._

"_I must go now…" his voice was oddly familiar._

_He lets me go and walks towards the edge of the tower. I hear someone coming, their steps draw closer. I feel hollow as someone walks right through me. It's a girl. A girl with my color hair…_

"_Darling, wait there's something I want to give you before you leave." she stands next to him and I am able to see her face…this…this can't be…it's me…_

_I look closer at them looking at the burning world below. She brings her hand up to his face and draws him in for a kiss. She whispers words I cannot comprehend just before they kiss. As her lips kiss him he is stabbed in the back by a dark figure I cannot decipher._

_He let's out a heart-wrenching scream of agony. I try to run towards him, but I cannot move. I can only stand there and watch. The girl starts laughing cynically._

"_Why…" he whispers as he falls to his knees._

_The girl says nothing and the dark figure stabs him again and I can see his blood pouring like an unstoppable river. The girl walks to the shadow figure's side and takes the sword from him. With two swift strikes she slashes of his white wings from his back. The white feathers now stained forever of red blood._

"_Pathetic fool." the girl smirks._

_No! This can't be me. I look at him bleeding. My heart feels like its breaking._

"_Don't die…please…don't die…" I cry out but no one hears me._

"_Yumiko…I love you…" he says in between breaths as he falls to the ground his own blood pooling around him._

_No, this isn't…_

_I look down and in the moonlight, his angelic face is revealed. The fallen prince…was…Haruka…_

"_Even as you're dying you're pathetic. Death is too much of a reward for you…immortality on the other hand is infinite torment."_

"_Please…" he begs, "if you ever…" he coughs blood from his mouth._

"_If I ever what? Loved you? I didn't." she turns to the shadow next to her and grabs a knife and golden sun and moon crest from his hand. She then kneels next to the dying prince. She quickly cuts open his clothes from the waist up. His muscular torso is exposed and his open wound bleeds profusely._

"_Stop!" I scream "Stop it!" again no one heard. It was like watching a movie except you can't leave._

_Yumiko takes the knife and stabs it into his chest carving a whole the size of the crest. Blood gushes from his chest as she recites something in words I cannot understand. She then places the crest on his open wound. As soon as it touches his skin it burns the wound shut with the crest embedded into it. The prince's screams could be heard miles away while Yumiko and the shadow laughed in a sinister way that sent chills down my spine._

"_Watch as your pathetic kingdom falls." the shadow said as he walked away. Once he was out of sight, Yumiko leaned to Haruka's ear and said, "No other woman can ever have you Haruka…" she takes the moon crest off and as she walks away she looks straight at me, my own mirror image, she smiles and disappears._

_I fall to my knees next to him and see the ruins that remained of him…I held him until he closed his eyes. His body it feels so real. I look at his torn wings and tears spill from my eyes. What did she do? What did I do?_

"_Please forgive me…" I whisper and he slowly vanishes into thin air. Everything around me vanishes and I am left alone. My hands tainted with his blood._

"Michiru, wake up."

I open my eyes, my nightmare, it was over. Haruka was looking at me with his hands on my shoulders. He had a worried look on his face. I look around me and realize we're not in the car and that I am lying on a comfortable bed.

"What happened?"

"You kept screaming in your sleep." he said letting go of me.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper wishing more that to break down crying in his arms.

"Sorry for what?" he said looking confused. I wrap my arms around him and I let my tears fall. At first he didn't respond, but then I felt him wrap one arm around me. I leaned my head on his chest and I felt a cold round metal plate there. From what I saw in my dream, I knew what it was, but I didn't want to see it just yet. I pull him closer and I feel something else besides the crest. I pull away a little and bring my hand to his chest. I felt what the other half of the curse was. Haruka was a woman…

* * *

A/N: I know it's confusing, but this fic haunts me in my sleep. I dream about what the next scenes will be. There will be some twists. I know Haruka originally being a guy that got cursed is twisted, but it what plays in my head. I know some may disagree, but believe me I know Haruka is a woman. Just the idea of the twist keeps nagging at me. Let me know what you think. As always please R&R.


	5. Chapter 4 Feelings and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

A/N: I am writing this in Michiru and Haruka's POV. There is a bit of lemon in this chapter, more like a lime. Either way it goes it implies sex, so if you're not old enough or mature to read it don't bother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guardian

Chapter 4: Feelings and Memories

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru's POV

Haruka had held me in a warm embrace, but when he left the room he left me there alone to be consumed by repeating images of the dream I had. My body ached, my head throbbed, and I desperately wanted a hot shower to wash it all away.

I wanted to fix this, I wanted to give him his life back, but how can I? He remembers everything, yet I who cursed him know nothing…

I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Haruka walks in with clothes and towels in hand. "I thought you might want to shower so I brought you these."

I smile a little; I didn't how to address him, I mean her…does it really matter…

He was a man…a man that was cursed to be something he isn't…and all of it was my fault. I lose myself in my thoughts to the point I don't realize Haruka had sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Michiru," he waves his hand in front of my face, I snap out of my thoughts, "Are you alright?" his voice and his eyes showed concern.

I gave him a small smile, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks firmly.

"Yes."

"Alright, well…make yourself at home. We'll be here a while until I figure out what the hell is going on."

I nod slightly, like a little child afraid to get in trouble. He gets up and walks out of the room again. As soon as he is gone I feel empty again…I long for his embrace, but there is still so much I don't understand…

I get off the bed and grab the clothes and towel that Haruka brought me. I make my way to what I think is the bathroom. Lucky for me it was. As I get in I strip off my clothes and turn on the water to a boiling hot temperature. Steam fills the room and I step in and let the hot water soak my body.

The warmth tend to my aching muscles and for a moment in time banishes all thoughts and images…all except one…the kiss we shared in my dream…I could still feel his lips as if he were here, as if it really happened in this time…

I shake my head not wanting to think anymore. I wash my hair and body, once done I turn off the water and step out. I stand in front of the mirror and with the towels I wipe the foggy mirror. I see my reflection, but my mind plays with me and shows me her instead…it shows me Yumiko. I look away not wanting to remember. I get dressed and walk out before I drive myself crazy.

I put my dirty clothes away and make my way out of the room. I stand in the middle of a corridor and I can't decide whether to go left or right. I listen to my instincts and I go left. A strange urge pulled me this way, so I followed. I just hope it didn't get me killed.

As I walk through the corridor and my heart beats harder and faster as I near a slightly open door. I look in and I see Haruka standing, without a shirt, in front of a mirror. His body was of a woman, but his reflection was of a man. I look at his back as I remember my dream and I see two stumps that have scarred over the ages. That's all that remained of his once beautiful wings of white silk. I watch him and I see the sun crest glowing a gold light. The bullets clink on the floor as the fall out of his body and the gold light heals his wounds, but the expression on Haruka's face tells me that even though they are healing, it's the healing which hurts most.

As the glow fades away I see a faint shimmer of what he used to be. The gold light vanished and Haruka collapses on the floor like a rag doll. I open the door not caring what Haruka might say and I walk in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" it's a girl voice from behind me. I turn around and I see a girl with long black hair and violet eyes standing there. She was dressed in black pants and a red top that accented her curves and made her well developed breasts stand out.

"You!" she looks at me and then at the painting across from her. The painting was a wedding portrait, of no other than Haruka and Yumiko. "How dare you come here after all you did to him!" she said her voice laced with anger.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I was scared.

She comes towards me and slaps. "Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes. You know what you did."

I bring my cold hand to where she slapped me, it burned to touch it. "Who are you?"

"Rei…"came a muffled voice. I turn around and Haruka was trying to get off the floor. Rei rushes to Haruka's side "…that's enough…leave her alone…" he says in a hoarse voice.

"Ruka." the girl's voice softens, "I'm sorry… let me take you to your room." Haruka gives a weak nod and leans on the other girl and they walk out of the room. I try to follow and I see Haruka's bedroom isn't to far from this one. I go back inside the room and I look around, maybe I could find something that will help me understand.

I look at the painting with the wedding portrait. Haruka was wearing a prince's crown. He was dressed in white and his eyes glowed with happiness. I look at his bride, I knew it was Yumiko. She was wearing a white wedding dress and a princess crown on her head. They both looked happy in the portrait…what went wrong?

I keep looking and I see the sword Haruka had in my dream and the outfit. I touch the garments and as I turn it over I see the cut through the material and the stain of dried blood.

It was real, what I saw…it truly happened…

All of this gave me more bits and pieces, but I knew deep in my heart I needed to know it all if I was to help Haruka break free from his curse. The door open and I turn around and see Rei standing there looking at me as if she were about to kill me.

"For his sake, I won't kill you." she said in a menacing tone, "I promised him I wouldn't hurt you. After all you put him through…I wish he would have let you die, but even after what happened he still loves you."

"I don't know all that happened, but for whatever I did I am sorry…"

"Do you have the slightest clue as to what is going on?"

"No…but…I want to know what exactly happened to him. I want to help him I want to fix what was done."

"You fix it. What a joke. I have tried, but I have succeeded in only giving him his identity back for half of a day each day. In the morning he will be woman, but at night he will be a man…a man with no desire to have another woman in bed with him."

"What do you mean?" I ask wanting to know if my suspicions were right from the way she acted earlier.

"I love Haruka, as a man or a woman." she looks at me with hate, "But, because of you and your magic he will never love me or anyone else. His heart belongs to you; it always has belonged to you. Even after betraying him, after damning him to an eternal hell…he still loves you…all I can do is watch the man I love suffer for your deeds."

She was in love with Haruka; I could see it in her eyes. She loved him, but he didn't love her in return.

"Rei, I really don't know what happened…"

"Yes you do…pay attention to your dreams and you'll know." she walks towards the door and turns to me.

"If you hurt him again…I will kill you with my own hands." she looks at me and then at the palm of her hand, a fireball burned from her hand to prove her point. She walks off and I lose sight of her. I walk towards Haruka's room and I stand in front of the door. My hand shakes as I reach for the handle. I gather my courage and slowly open the door. I walk in and quietly close the door behind me.

He's asleep on a large bed. I walk over to him and sit on the edge of the bed next to him. I'm tempted to touch him, to hold him, just to know he's real and he won't go away…

Dear God, why do I need him like this, why does it feel like I've longed for him for so long…yet I've only met him just yesterday…

Even with the body of a girl I didn't care Haruka was still Haruka. I hear a light grunt and I see Haruka waking up. He looks a little disoriented.

"What are you doing here?" he asks hoarsely.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay…I never got to thank you for the times you've saved me." I say trying to cover up the fact that I needed a stupid reason to see him.

He chuckles a little, "That's a first. No one ever thanks me. Usually they want me gone as soon and as far away as possible."

He didn't know that I didn't want him gone or far away. I wanted him with me and the more I remained at his side the more I felt myself losing my resolve and my feelings for him intensifying.

"There's a first time for everything."

Haruka looks away, "Yes…there is…"

I get up and walk away. I knew my presence wasn't of any comfort to him at this point in time. Nothing I could say of do can change what's happened and how he feels about it.

----------

Haruka's POV

She was right no other woman could ever have me…no one could have my heart…except her…

I watch Michiru walk out of the room, the dress she wore seduced me as she walked away. I know I should hate her, but it's been so long since that night. I look at my wedding band. The only solid thing I have to remind me of what we used to have.

I close my eyes and remember our wedding day…

"_Do you, Princess Yumiko Takahashi, take Prince Haruka Tenoh, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, 'till death do you part?"_

_Her sapphire blue eyes gleamed with joy and love as she looked at me and said, "I do."_

"_Prince, do you take-"_

"_Yes, I do."_

_The crowd clapped and cheered, but all I could here was, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_I take a step closer to her and put my arm around her waist. I look in her eyes, "I love you Yumiko."_

"_I love you too Haruka." her words were sincere as we shared our first kiss as newly weds. My heart soared with completeness and infinite joy. _

_At the reception, love melodies played and we were swept away in an intoxicating euphoria. I pulled her closer as we continued to dance. She looks at me, her eyes filled with a burning desire that we both knew could not be denied._

"_Haruka…" her voice was laced with so much desire it made my knees weak, "let's get away…I want to be with you…just me and you…" she kisses me slowly yet passionately._

_This wasn't for an audience to witness, so we made our way out of the ball room and into the balcony. I spread my wings and take her in my arms. She holds on to me and I fly her away from the reception hall. We flew to the top balcony of the palace. This was to be our private sanctuary and it had been prepared for our wedding night._

_I will my wings to vanish as I open the glass door that leads inside. I take her hand and lead her in. We reach the bed and I look at her. Her long flowing green hair, her sapphire eyes, her porcelain skin…she was perfect…_

_Her wedding dress clung to her curves which served to deem me helpless as she lured me into a seductive kiss. Our kisses became more passionate as we finally break free from our restraints and give in to our longing desire to finally have one another._

_That night she gave me the nectar of the sweetest rose, and in turn I let myself deep into her being where I was welcomed by warm embrace that did not want to let go and where I spilled the essence of my whole being. We had flown without wings to the highest peaks of intimate ecstasy, and together came down and rested in each others arms._

"_I love you Haruka…" she whispered in a tired voice._

_I give her a kiss on the lips and whisper the words, that even now I don't regret saying to her, "I love you Yumiko…"_

"Ruka!" Rei come in barging through the door. I snap out of my memories.

"What is it?" I felt irritated, I wanted to be alone.

"I know why Lucius wants Michiru." she said in a tone of voice which reflected the fear in her eyes that sent chills down my spine.

----------

A lone wolf brutally beaten walks towards a hidden cave deep within the Akaishi Mountains. He staggers he way through upon entering his resumes the form of a young man. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His torso was covered in deep wounds that still bled.

"Well, Kano, nice of you to return." came an older voice, "Where is the girl?"

"She's with Tenoh."

"I see…" the man walks closer to the younger man. His long white hair flows with him as he walks and his ebony black eyes pierce into the younger man's soul.

"I gave you the best warriors I had to accompany you! Yet, you could not bring me the one thing I asked for."

The younger man kneels, "My lord, Lucius, please spare me."

"You are a failure! A disgrace! You don't deserve to have the gift I gave you."

"We underestimated him. He's stronger than we thought. He slaughtered them all, but I alone managed to escape. I saw as he slaughtered my comrades and left their tattered carcasses there."

Lucius kneels and looks at the young man in front of him, "Get out of my sight, before I decide to kill you." Kano scrambles to his feet and runs out.

Lucius stands growling, "Another failure, Lucius. I knew it was worthless to rely on you." a feminine voice said from behind him. He turns and acknowledges the woman standing behind him.

"Isako, it was a small mistake. I know Michiru has the crest, and I am going to get it back. I swear it!"

"You and your dogs have cost me time and needless effort. But…" she paused as she locked her amber eyes with the man before her, "I will grant you one last chance to redeem yourself, Lucius."

He listened attentively, "I want you to bring them both to me. I want them both alive. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Isako." he said bowing his head in acceptance of his new task. Isako plays with a black dart of lightning in her hand.

"I won't fail you this time." he said nervously as she continued playing with the bolt in her hand. She strikes him with it.

"You're right Lucius…" his body is in the air seized to her will, "…you won't fail me this time." she laughs cynically and her amber eyes glow a malicious red.

"Enjoy the time you two have left…you won't have it for long…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay this chapter really nagged at me so I finished it, maybe now I can get some sleep without dreaming about this. Sometimes I think my imagination can be a bit crazy. Warning ahead of time, the plot to this story is twisted, and this is only the beginning. I appreciate your feedback. Thanks for reading, please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5 Revelations and Something More

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

A/N: There is intimacy (sex) in this chapter if you don't want to read that part than don't read the second Michiru's POV!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guardian

Chapter 5: Revelations and A Night of Passion

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence had suddenly filled my room as a cold eerie feeling crawled up my spine as I hear the words coming from Rei. My heart was beating hard in my chest and I felt as if I had lost my ability to breathe as the feeling of desperation filled me on the inside. Getting off the bed, I make my way towards her until we are standing face to face.

"Ruka…Michiru has something…that unknowing to you, both you and Lucius wish to have…" she drops her gaze to look at the floor.

My throat is so dry that I struggle to get the words out, my voice comes out raspy, "According to you…what is it that she has that could possibly be valuable to both me and Lucius?"

The fire priestess continued to look at the floor and wrapping her arms around herself, struggling to keep her tears from falling, "She has the moon crest that you have longed for…"

I remain silent, a single thought crossed my mind. Is this what Hayashi meant?

The silence in my room thickened as did the unnerving tension, "Ruka…" Rei's soft voice was a small ripple in the still pool of my thoughts.

I needed to be alone to think. Turning to look at her, my voice becomes very indifferent, "I need to be alone." she gazed down and nodded. She turned around and walked out of my room with a broken look in her eyes.

I run my right hand through my blond hair and walk towards my closet and pull out a black button up shirt. I slip it on buttoning it up only half way.

The sun was beginning to set and the crest of Helios pulsed in my chest. A gold glow enveloped me as I felt my female characteristics began to dissipate into thin air. This was my temporary liberation. For half a day I am free from the curse bestowed upon me. Yet, even though it is short, it serves to help me realize that I still haven't completely lost who I was at one point in time. The pulsing slows and the light fades and my body is of a man once again.

Walking out of my room I head for my underground quarters. Hopefully there I can sort things out and figure out a strategy to end this nonsense. Michiru wouldn't be safe until I handle the unfinished business I have with Lucius…for he too is responsible for my hell.

Upon reaching my quarters I take a seat and start analyzing every detail of the predicament that Michiru was in. I grabbed a notepad trying to write down anything that might be of use. I rub my temple trying to think.

I get up and grab and old book then come back and sit at my desk. I managed to retrieve it from my fallen palace. I flip through it's old worn page and find one with the pictures of the sun and moon crest. And I read the following.

_The Crest of Helios and the Crest of Selene. They were granted by Apollo and Artemis to the high priestess of the kingdom of Aleous as a form of protection and as a blessing from the Gods._

Our high priestess at the time was a girl by the name of Isako Okui.

_Yet, the high priestess does not posses the power to use them, only those born of royal blood could perform any magic with them._

This explains why Yumiko was able to turn it against me.

_Separate the crests are strong and can grant their wielders amazing abilities such as immortality and invincibility. However, when both crests are united during an eclipse the beholder will be granted a power equivalent to that of the mighty Gods._

_He who possesses the Eclipse crest has also the ability to travel and change time. The Eclipse crest is a source of limitless power that few have ever seen._

I close the book and set it aside. I pick up the calendar and I see that an eclipse is only a week away. This meant Lucius was going to try taking Michiru's crest and then come after me. This didn't make any sense. Why would Lucius thirst for so much power?

Taking a deep breath I lean back into my chair and try to sort my thoughts. Isako, she died during the siege of my palace. This means Yumiko could have possibly been entrusted with both crests since she was my wife. Yumiko was of royal blood as well as a high priestess. The only way I could know what truly happened was if I tried helping Michiru remember.

Even if I she did remember, we'd still have to do something about Lucius. I'd still have to kill the one man who I cared for like a brother. Hayashi was right, this assignment was quite different from all the rest. I have the life of a woman I love on one hand, and the life of my old best friend on the other. I wish I could save them both, but Lucius was a lost cause when he rebelled against my father and our people. Furthermore, the night he attempted to kill me erased all possibilities of me ever forgiving him.

My mind was a storm and I wanted nothing more than for all this to be over. Slowly, I get off my chair, put away my notes and leave my quarters.

--------

Michiru's POV

Leaving his side was tearing me apart on the inside, but so was the thought of what would happen after all this was over with. Would he just go back to his duties and forget about me? Would I ever see him again? What in the world is wrong with me? How could I have fallen for him like this in such a short span of time? I hardly know anything about him yet my heart aches at his cold indifferent nature. I know I am to blame for this, but still, I'm not the same as I was back then.

Before meeting Haruka, I was truly empty on the inside. I lived day by day with no high expectations of my future. Yes, I was a successful violinist and I had wealth, but I was still alone. I had luxury, but I had no one to share it with. I had no one to make me feel safe and complete. Now that he's in my life I don't want to let him go.

These storming thoughts consumed me as I lay curled up on the bed. I could see the sun had set and the day coming to an end. One day closer to the day we'd have to part ways. Sobs shook my body, I couldn't help the way I felt. I wanted to show him, I wanted to prove to him that I was different…but he had Rei and she was lucky to have a special place in his heart, a place that didn't hold hate towards her.

A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts and I quickly cleared all traces of my tears. I sat up on the bed and heard a second knock.

"Come in."

Rei walked through the door. She didn't look as heartless as she did earlier when she spoke to me. Did something happen?

"Dinner will be ready soon. The dining hall is downstairs." without another word she walked away.

Come to think of it, I truly had no appetite. After all that has happened the thought of food made me sick. Instead, I got ready for bed and changed into a white silk nightgown. My head throbbed and I needed to get some real sleep. Laying underneath the covers I took a comfortable position and closed my eyes letting myself drift into a deep sleep.

_The scent of sweet roses intoxicated me and I open my eyes to find myself lying in a bed of bright velvet rose petals. I run my hands through them feeling the softness they offer. _

_I turn to see him stand at the side of the bed. He was dressed only in his pants leaving his upper muscular body exposed to my hungry eyes. I nod and smile as he lays next to me and takes me in his strong arms. He looks into my eyes, his lips only a breadths part away from mine. He closes the distance and seals me into a deep profound kiss. My hand roams his body and I lose my self-control. Our kisses intensified and his hands touched every exposed part of my body. My body ached for his touch. His lips trailed down my exposed neck as his hand aimed to get rid of my nightgown. Finally his hands achieved their goal and threw my nightgown to the side completely forgotten._

_I gave in to my desires and burning need. Every part of my body was blazing needing to be cooled by his very being. I find the him of his trousers and begin undoing them. Haruka pressed his body into me and I could feel his growing desire throbbing. I run my hands through his soft blond hair and pull him into a fiery kiss. I needed him, I wanted him. I was willing to give him every part of my existence._

_Quickly I removed his trousers leaving him bare for me to admire. Without giving another thought, I pull him down on me. I lose all sense of rational thought all sense of reason as I let him ravish and claim me over and over again. Passion and love shone brightly in his teal eyes. I find myself not being able to speak coherently anymore. All I can manage to speak is his name as I near my climax. Finally we soar high above everything as we reach the highest peak of ecstasy. I called his name one last time and I hear call for me as he lets go of himself in my inner being. _

_Exhausted we lay in each others embrace whispering word of love and devotion until we fall asleep._

"Michiru." in my dreams I hear a faint whisper calling my name.

I try to open my eyes, but it seemed so hard to do so.

"Michiru…wake up."

I knew that voice and I fought my slumber and finally opened my eyes. As I wake, I see Haruka there holding my hand. He sits there looking at me wearing a black shirt open so I can see his very masculine figure. My throat was dry and I couldn't say anything.

"You know at this rate you're going to scare me near death." he chuckles lightly.

"I'm sorry…I was…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I couldn't tell him that I dreamed of what we did and that as I lay awake my body is burning to be his again.

"You were…" he began hoping I'd finish my statement.

"It was just a dream."

"I see…" he sits closer to me and puts a hand on my face, "You look a bit flushed are you sure you're alright? You didn't even come down for dinner."

"Yes I'm sure. I really wasn't all that hungry." I felt myself go even more red in the face. How could I look at him now?

"Michiru…I need to talk to you about something important…"

I sit up on the bed not remembering my nightgown was very much transparent. Haruka seems to want to tell me something, but his eyes are hiding something I do not recognize. I can see him looking at me yet he remains hesitant to do anything. Giving in to my desire, I draw closer to him to where I could lightly brush my lips against his. They're soft like silk. My hand reaches for his exposed chest and with one finger I trace his well defined six pack. He gives off a low guttural moan.

"Haruka…" I whisper my voice laced with thick desire. Haruka pulls back, but something inside me awakened and I pull him into a deep kiss. At first he doesn't respond, but slowly he gives in and like a tidal wave our kiss becomes more intense.

----------

Haruka's POV

There was an inner turmoil that was devouring me at this moment. One part of me wanted to make love to her and break away from these chains of eternal hatred and loneliness, the other side of me begged for me to stop this madness. My mind demanded that I push her away, but my heart screamed to continue for this simple kiss was slowly breaking the barriers of my icy cold dead heart and destroying the prison of my infinite loneliness.

Through these two millennia, I shut myself off from any emotional encounters. I turned down many and I let my mind decide for me. My heart was dead the day I was betrayed…or so I thought. I never imagined that she would come back and that I'd fall to her and her seduction…all over again. I broke the promise I made to fulfill revenge, and all it took was one kiss.

A kiss that was escalating and leading to something more as it took over me like a maelstrom that crushed any form of resistance to it. My feelings for her reawakened and they filled me with life and hope. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone take her from me. Not this time.

If what happened in the past was in anyway my mistake I wanted to make it different this time. I want to love her. I want to give in. This time it may be different. By the God Aleous I hope what I am doing is right and not a fatal mistake.

I couldn't control my desire for her, it was overpowering and I couldn't stop as soon as I let myself give in. I love her, I still do and I was going to show her just how much…

----------

Michiru's POV

My hands roam his body and find the buttons to his shirt and my fingers finish undoing them. I pushed his shirt off and left his chest completely exposed. I ran my hand lightly from his waist up until my hand rested on the cursed crest that was embedded on his flesh. I leaned in and kissed it lightly and it gave a short soft glow.

Haruka's strong hands traced every curve of my body until it reached the hem of my nightgown. He slowly pulled it up and stopped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his well taught body on top me assuring him it was fine, that he could continue. Inside I felt a little scared, I had never had intimacy with anyone. As he moved his hand up my thigh I felt myself shiver.

"Haruka…" my voice nothing more than a lustful whisper, "I…I've never…"

He stopped and looked at me concern and gentleness filling his eyes, "…Are you sure…that you want this…"

Pulling him into a kiss I whispered "Yes." he swiftly removed my nightgown and threw it to the side. His kisses burned and cooled my skin at the same time. I felt myself losing sense of reason. My hands traveled down to the wait of his black pants and quickly undid them. Now he was only wearing a pair of boxers that did nothing to hide his arousal and left little to the imagination. He hissed my name as my hand lightly stroked his protruding erection.

He lay his body on my bare skin and I stroked his back trying to memorize him completely. I lost myself to his touch to his kisses, I lost myself completely to him. I wanted my first time with I wanted for it always to be him and no other. I tug at his boxers slipping them off and thrown off the bed. He was gorgeous, the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. I saw scars on his beautiful body and I caressed them lightly. My wandering hand trailed down; I was tempted to touch him, to taste, but I was nervous.

Haruka played with my breast causing moans to escape from my lips and his mischievous hands teased my aching sex. I felt myself burning and growing wet, yet he teasing continued. This foreplay seemed to never end. I was losing my breath from all the sensations taking over me and all the pleasure that I felt.

"Haruka…please…love me…" my voice was pleaded and full of desire. He looked into my eyes and positioned himself in front of my yearning sex.

"I'll be gentle…just relax…" he whispered. He stroked my hair as he claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. His hard erection slowly pressed into me and bit his lips as he finally went in and ripped my hymen. I screamed in his mouth and he slowly went in and out of me in a steady motion. Soon after the pain dimmed and all I could feel was overwhelming pleasure. His thrusts grew slightly quicker and I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to pull him in deeper. Thrust after thrust I lost all control. I was filled with overwhelming ecstasy.

"H-Haruka…" I moaned, "…don't stop…please…"

He ravished my body with tender caresses and kisses as he kept thrusting harder and faster into me. A feeling was building inside me and I felt I was about to explode. His thrusts quickened and it seemed he too was reaching his climax.

Haruka moaned my name as I screamed that I loved him. I felt him shaking and with a few harder thrusts we both screamed each other's name as something poured in and filled me on the inside. We lay together out of breath and our bodies covered in sweat.

For the rest of the night we continued making love until we were completely exhausted and lay in each others arms. Tonight I gave myself to the one and only man I'd ever love. I gave him my body, heart and soul. No words could describe how my heart soared and how I reached heaven in his arms.

"I love you Haruka…" I whispered.

"I love you too Michiru…" he whispers as he holds me close.

Sleep takes over our exhausted bodies, and I drift into dreams of a future with Haruka at my side. A future with no worries…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for waiting patiently. I know this chapter might not be so good, but I'm planning on things moving a little faster *crosses finger* if my job doesn't enslave me for 12 hours every day like these past weeks. I am sorry, I suck at writing sex scenes. I try to make them as good as I possibly can. As always thank you for reading, please R&R.

P.S. Here's something for you guys to think about. Should Michiru and Haruka stay together, or should something tragic happen in the end. Basically, do you want a happy ending or not. Who knows we can have one and make the other the alternate ending. Let me know. Later.


	7. Chapter 6 Dawn to a New Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guardian

Chapter 6: Dawn to a New Reality

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold howling wind echoes through the inner walls of the cave that hid within the Akaishi Mountains. A woman in priestess robes sits on an ebony throne deep within the recesses of the cave, her amber eyes shine with hatred at what she has just seen. She grasps the black orb in her hand tightly causing it crack. The events from this night replayed over and over again within the orb. In her rage, Isako shatters the orb to pieces to destroy the images that she was seeing.

_How dare you Haruka…_

"Lucius!" Isako's enraged scream reaches every corner of the hideout.

"Yes, milady." Lucius comes from the shadows and is quick to respond to her calling. His eyes are empty and his body is nothing more than an empty shell obedient to her whim.

"Assemble your wolves and prepare them. Our time is coming. His majesty will pay for his treason."

"As you command." Lucius takes a bow and leaves her presence. As soon as he is gone, Isako sinks back and rests her forehead on her hand.

_Yumiko once again you take the most precious thing to me. You have always taken what I cherish…this time I promise the both of you will pay._

----------

Haruka's POV

I wake in the early morning to find her sleeping in my arms. Her breathtaking supple body pressed against mine sealing me in a sense of tranquility. My hand unconsciously reaches to stroke her soft porcelain skin as I take in her essence which clouds my senses; tracing her body seeking to memorize every part of her. She stirs in her sleep which unknowingly to her, bring her supple lips within a kissing distance. Feeling no regrets I lean close and steal a kiss from her as she slumbers.

Who would have thought that after all this time, after all that's happened, she would be mine again? Never did I imagine myself to fall for her once more. Then again, love is an unexpected thing. Throughout the centuries and despite her betrayal, my heart longed for her. My heart ached to have her close once again, and my body yearned to make her mine like all those passionate nights ago.

Getting out of bed I realize that even though it was morning I still remain a man. I look at myself in a bit of disbelief, but at the same time can find no explanation for this occurring. Regretting in doing so, I get out of bed and get dressed. Even after what happened last night, it gives me no excuse to set aside my responsibilities. It is true that now she isn't just a file or anything of the sort, she never has been to me. Even when I tried hating her she was still more. She was still the one and only woman I will ever love.

Before walking out of the room I give her a quick kiss and leave her to keep sleeping. I had to prepare, I knew Lucius is ruthless and with everything at play I was not going to underestimate him. The previous confrontation was nothing, I knew the worst was to come, but I would need Rei's help. My steps continue is uniform style as I head for Rei's chambers. Reaching the door my hand reaches up and knocks a couple of times. Movement could be heard behind the door.

"Coming." Rei said in an awkward monotone voice. Now that I think of it she has never spoken to me like that.

Her footsteps draw near and the door knob turns. Rei stands there behind the open door, her eyes have lost their bright shine and from what I could see of her room, there were burnt marks.

"Rei is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine. Why do you ask?" her voice still unchanged.

"Something is different…never mind. Rei I-"

"I walked by your room last night," she said cutting me off. She looks at the floor and her long black hair formed a curtain around her which hid her gaze from me. "You weren't in it…I walked by your private quarters and you weren't there either." her voice was wavering I could hear it break.

"Rei…"

"You were with her last night weren't you…" I knew she was crying a small sob escaped her and I knew.

"Rei, I will not deny it to you. It is true I was with her last night, but Rei I have never given you false hopes. I have always spoken the truth. I never once denied that I still love her."

Her quiet sobs shake her small frame, and I walk up to hold her wishing there was something I could do to make her heartache go away. "I know you still love her," she breaks in between sobs, "but now it feels like I am losing you forever…like I am not allowed near you anymore."

Rubbing her back I hold her a little tighter in reassurance that I am still there, "Rei you are not going to lose me and no one is forcing you to leave or to never see me again. I will still be here as I have always been. As your friend, and your protector. Nothing has really changed."

Her sobs slowly fade and she clings tighter to me. Resting her head on my chest Rei pulls away and places her hand on my shoulder running down my chest and abs. "It's morning…how are you still…"

" I am not certain, but I need your help meet me at my quarters promptly." I let go of her and start walking away when she grasps my hand.

"Are you sure she will not throw me out as she is soon to be lady of the house?" she asked.

"I am positive." she lets go of my hand so I set on my way downstairs.

I pause for a moment and change my direction and instead head for Michiru's room. I open the door and walk in to find her still sleeping. Walking to her I take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Michiru." her bare small frame stirs. I take her hand and place a small kiss on it. "Michiru wake up." her eyes open slightly and she looks at me with a look in her eyes that I have not seen since I first saw her.

"Good morning." her voice groggy from sleep.

"Morning." I spoke the term of endearment with sincerity behind it. Michiru turns on her side placing the covers around her. "I need you to get dressed for me. There is something that needs to be discussed, but we will do so in my private quarters. Could you do that for me?"

Michiru nods at me with a smile, "Since you are so polite I think I can do so."

Her humorous tone makes me chuckle, "Alright then I will wait outside of your door so I can show you the way." Michiru giggled at me as I stood up and walked out the door. The moments passed. Long minutes felt like hours. I never understood why women felt like they have to spend hours upon hours to get ready. Very well, I will never know; I don't think any man will ever find out.

Finally I hear footsteps nearing the door. The doorknob clicks as the door is opened. Michiru stood there with a long black skirt and a white blouse that accentuated her curves from her full perky breasts to her sensuous seductive hips. I found myself staring and I felt like a teenage boy looking at a woman for the first time. Bringing my discipline forward I stop staring and I motion her to follow me. Leading her downstairs and through the winding corridors we reach my private underground quarters. I open the door for her telling her to walk inside. Tension was present as Rei was already inside. I motion the both of them to sit down as I take a seat behind my desk.

"There is something of major importance that I need to discuss with the both of you." both of them look at me a serious look covering their features. "Lucius is on the move and we are running out of time. In less than a week, an eclipse will occur. During that eclipse, Lucius will be able to unite both the crest of Helios and Selene."

"Haruka, I understand this has to do with you and Michiru, but how does it involve me?" Rei question made my worries stir me on the inside. I open one of the drawers to my desk and pull out the old text from last night. Opening the book to the pages that discussed both crests. I place the book in front of the fire priestess and have her see for herself. Her face becomes pale and she looks at me with disbelief.

"In order to bring about the existence of the Eclipse crest a high priestess needs to perform the ceremony and ultimately give her life to complete the ritual. Rei this is why I need to take you somewhere safe away from here."

Michiru remains silent, the reality of her situation was finally brought forward. Last night was a magical bliss that I will forever remember, but that bliss will not last long if I don't stop Lucius. I look at my love in front of me, her ocean blue eyes filled with worry.

"How can he unite them when you and Michiru carry the crests?" Rei asked innocently unaware that Michiru was clueless to her possession of the Crest of Selene.

"What are you talking about?" Michiru's voice seemed full of fear, "I don't have a crest."

I reach for my love's hands and place a light kiss on them. "Unfortunately, you do. I'll show you." I open my shirt and place my left hand over my crest. The crest begins to glow and I reach for Michiru's chest placing my hand just above her breasts. A light blue light shines and both crests begin to hum in unison. Slowly a blue moon crest appears. A half of it is missing; the half that remains on my chest after two millennia.

"No matter where you take me, Lucius will find me Haruka." Rei's voice ripped me from my present thoughts.

"I won't let that happen I promise you." Rei did not seemed convinced. She raised her hands with open palms and a red flaming fire appeared. Lucius and his men were preparing for what seemed an all out war. Images appeared with Rei and Michiru slaughtered and a mysterious woman laughing in the background. The last image shown was of me falling to my death.

My eyes locked with Rei's violet eyes, "That will not happen. I'll make sure of it." my voice was cold as ice and my insides made themselves knots and I struggled to contain my anger. I wouldn't lose them. I refused to, even if I have to face the keeper of time herself. Something in my mind clicked. The keeper of time, Setsuna Meioh, maybe she could…no it would be too risky.

"Haruka…you know she is the only on that can." Rei's words took me by surprise.

"The only one who can do what?" Michiru asked in a concerned voice.

"She is the only one who can open the gates of time and allow this quarrel to end in the place of its birth."

"Haruka…what is she talking about?" Michiru asked.

"My kingdom…Aleous…" my voice was faded as flashbacks of my torn kingdom filled my memory.

At that moment, facing Lucius was far more pleasant, than returning to the remains of the place that was once my home…returning to a past that even with newfound happiness still hurt in the depths of my soul. Pushing aside those memories I looked at the women in front of me. I had both their lives in my hands and for the first time I felt insecure about my abilities.

Emotions lay the road to weakness and failure. Those were Hayashi's words to me on my first assignment, now I wondered if his words were true.

No they couldn't. I wouldn't let this be the case. "Rei, pack your things, I'm sending you to Kyoto."

"What?! Haruka you can't do that. I refuse to go!" the priestess angry tone took me by surprise.

I stand up and look into her burning violet eyes, "You will go! I am not going to leave you to be Lucius' prey!"

Rei's eyes filled with tears, "Don't you see no matter what you do he will find me!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." my voice was hard and cold, a tone I never used on her before, "Yahir and Alexis will come and escort you to Kyoto."

"But Haruka-"

"No excuses Rei. Now go get ready." Rei stored out of the room crying. I felt remorse for being so cruel to her, but at the moment, all personal feelings were to be set aside for both of their sake's. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Looking at Michiru I realized I needed to make a choice, and it would be the hardest choice to make.

"Haruka, you're not sending me away….are you?" her musical voice drew me from my thoughts. Thinking about her question I made my decision. I shook my head and pulled my phone from my pocket; funny how now you could get a hold of someone without waiting for a messenger to arrive. I dialed Yahir's number, the line rang twice before a young man's voice answered.

"Hello."

"Yahir, it's Tenoh. I have a favor to ask."

"What kind of a favor?"

"I need you to escort Rei Hino to the Aries temple in Kyoto."

"Rei Hino…just because it's you Tenoh, otherwise you know my answer. I don't step in halfway through assignments."

"There is an exception to this one."

"And what exception would that be?"

"Lucius."

"I see, how soon do you need me there."

"Soon."

"Very well Tenoh. See you shortly." Yahir closed the phone and silence once again took over. Michiru quivered some and I could feel her fear.

One thing I hated about my duties, was the cold nature that takes over me. This in itself tore me apart as I had to show myself indifferent to those oceans of blue that looked at profoundly.

"Haruka. When will this be over?"

Those eyes that wished I could make everything go away. The look in her eyes broke me, once again, so I stood and walked to her and held her tightly reassuring her she was safe with me.

"Shh, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise. I'll make it end soon, then you will look back and all of this will be a thing of the past."

How long she would be safe I didn't know. One thing is for certain, if Lucius arrives with a hundred armies it still wouldn't be enough to stop me should anything happen to Michiru. Lucius had raised a war he would never win…and I will be the one who make him fall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay this isn't one of my best works and I do apologize if this chapter isn't so great. It's been a while since I updated and I have been in a long recovery, but since my last update I have had 3 major surgical procedures to my brain. I had an AVM removed long story, just know I was lucky to have surgery or else you all would be looking at never seeing another update because I'd be dead by now. Thank you guys for reading.


	8. Chapter 7 Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated this one, but I've had other projects I'm working on, such as poetry. Work has taken my time as well, especially from writing and spending time with my girlfriend. Special thanks to littlemichiru for pushing me to keep going with this and to all of you for being patient.

* * *

The Guardian

Chapter 7: Visitors

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Haruka's POV

After our earlier group conversation, I found myself with the uneasy task of trying to comfort Michiru. It was difficult to hide my own fear; even more so, it was incredibly difficult to erase her worries with lies. I was never one to deceive her, but for those moments when her heart sought emotional comfort I had no choice.

Now, standing at the door of the massive room all that can be seen is the glistening of swords that cover the walls to the armory, I let out a deep breath of regret. Chests and tables lay before me, filled with every weapon imaginable for any task that one could think of, all collected through several centuries. Walking down the aisles of my endless collection I reach out to pick only one sword…the Blade of Erebus. Taking the blade by its golden hilt, I look at my reflection in its glimmering silver blade. As flashbacks of those times long ago return to haunt me once again.

"_The Blade of Erebus shall be yours when I am no longer king. It is your birth rite as the Prince of Aleous." _

"_That time is still too far away Father."_

"_Yes, but know this my son: kings face the same fate as those they rule."_

I set the blade down remembering why I wished to never wield it again. But, then again, a long time has passed since then and it is the only choice I have. After all, I made a promise to Michiru; one I intended to keep.

Pressing the switch at the pommel, the blade splits in two revealing the hidden blades which were once so honored by my people, but especially my family. The Sword of Zephyrus and the Sword of Ouranos. For a moment I pondered on my future actions and with one last look at the hidden identities that Erebus concealed, I pushed my hesitation aside and reunited the blades that formed Erebus and left the armory. Power radiated from the legendary blade in my grasp and I began to wonder if this time I was prepared to wield such a weapon.

* * *

Rei's POV

I awaited the arrival of the guardians that were to escort me to Kyoto. Haruka's decision to send me away won't change Lucius' plan. I know Haruka promised that no harm would come to me and that he would make every effort possible to keep me safe, but…Lucius was not acting alone.

"Haruka, you cannot protect me forever…" with my own words I have come to accept my fate. Silence reigns in my room and I lay down continuing to wait. A long time passes and the silence is broken when the doorbell rings announcing my escorts' arrival. Sitting up on the bed I could hear Haruka welcoming our expected guests and the barely audible conversation that followed.

The long silence in my room was disrupted by footsteps approaching and a light knock on my door, followed by an all too familiar voice. "Rei, can I come in?"

Quick to my feet I opened the door greeted by the sight of Alexis. Stepping aside I allowed him into my room. Taking a seat next to him on my bed I felt the tension suddenly building in the atmosphere. "You're here." was all that I managed to say.

Alexis moved to stand in front of me. He looked at me with those piercing brown eyes that even now showed the slightest hint of the man he used to be before I ended up being Haruka's charge. His black hair was lightly tousled and his face expressed concern.

"I'm here strictly on business," his tone however showed me otherwise. "I never agreed on the council's choice of placing you in his care."

"Let's not talk about this please."

"Why not? Yahir and I wouldn't be here if he could take care of you himself. He swore to protect you and keep you safe. What changed?" his voice seemed calm but underneath that calmness lay a storm.

"He has _her_ now. That's what changed. I know you hate him since that day, but it wasn't his or the council's choice to change my guardian."

"Then whose choice was it. Please do tell, because I know it wasn't mine."

"It was mine…" I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I see." was all he said before he turned away from me. "Why did you do it?"

The question was so simple and the answer was equally simple, but I couldn't bring myself to answer him. Turning back to me he lifted my chin so I could meet his gaze.

"Why?" came the question again.

Looking down, I gathered my courage and gave him the honest answer he deserved. "Because you fell in love with me…and I didn't want you to get hurt." tears burned in my eyes threatening to spill.

"I am an immortal Rei, I can't die!" his harsh tone shocked me, but his words were truth, a truth I couldn't escape from. "I hope my unwelcome presence doesn't bother you since it isn't you who called me here." from his voice I gathered that the wound from the past had not healed yet.

"It doesn't bother me…I'm glad you're here…" the confession lifted a slight burden from my shoulders, but not enough to put me at ease.

"I came because it was you…because even though we can only be friends I still care deeply for you…I wouldn't have come otherwise…" his gaze looked down to the floor refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Lucius is coming and I need your help."

"Haruka is your guardian. Why not ask him to help you?"

"Because he can no longer be my guardian. Yumiko, I mean, Michiru is his charge and…his love."

"Yumiko. What do you mean Yumiko? She's alive? Isn't she the reason that he's cursed?"

"Yes and no. Michiru is Yumiko's reincarnation. It's a long story one we do not have time for. Things are happening and Lucius' actions will lead to further disaster. I know as high priestess I have responsibilities, but I also know that I have to do something…even if it costs me my life."

Alexis knelt down on one knee in front of me. "What do you mean by costing you your life? What the hell is going on? I was told to escort you to Kyoto to ensure your safety and well being. Now, you are telling me you might die. Am I missing something?" his eyes shimmered with a slight fear, not for his life, but for my own. He should fear, for unlike him I'm not immortal.

"I have seen my fate Alexis, but I know there is still something I can do."

"You won't die, I swear it!"

"That is not for either you or me to decide. Before I tell you more, I need to know if you are willing to be my guardian despite the sacrifices and choices that are to be made?"

He looked at me with tender eyes before speaking, "I loved you Rei. More than you will ever know." his cool demeanor was beginning to falter, "I will accept you as my charge, but that doesn't mean I will stand there and just watch you die."

I nodded in acceptance to his terms. I knew I couldn't ask for more or less. Resolve and determination shone in his eyes. He would hold true to his word, but I knew what was to come. Taking his hands into mine I looked into his eyes before sharing with him the visions I had experienced.

_Fire blazed surrounding me and my escorts, trapping us in the middle of a road with an angry pack sent by Lucius. A mystery figure shows up cloaked and whipping chains that are set ablaze. Blood... nonstop rivers of blood pouring down the steps of a temple with scattered bodies along the way. The scenery changes and I find myself in Lucius' grasp chained and held before a cloaked feminine figure. A cynical laugh echoes in dark empty space. A swift slit to my throat causes my body to fall limp and lifeless as my own blood pools around me. My blood runs through carved runes on the ground lighting in a raging fire. The last thing I see is a portal close and Haruka's lifeless body battered and torn on the ground. _

"No!" Alexis startled me with his reaction, but I must say it didn't surprise me. Tears welled up in his brown eyes as he looked at me with desperation. "There has to be a way…"

"I need to summon the Keeper of Time and I need your help to do so." our eyes locked in mutual understanding.

Standing facing one another and I form a fire circle to begin the ritual. Ancient runes began to form on the floor as I spoke ancient words forgotten through the passage of time. At the end of my incantation the runes glowed brightly calling for their tribute: blood of an immortal. Alexis held out his hand palms facing the heavens and in two swift movements I slit them open. Crimson rivers poured from his bleeding palms and onto the runes as he moved his palms over each symbol. With the last rune christened, the fire died and faint hymn could be heard. The ritual worked, but differently than I had expected. Setsuna had indeed answered my call, but so did the bringer of death and rebirth Hotaru.

"Lady Setsuna. Lady Hotaru." I bowed in front of them, not only from respect but also with fear of Hotaru's presence.

"Formalities are not necessary, Rei." Setsuna's soft voice filled me with warmth despite the situation I found myself in.

"Alexis Del Castillo, you don't greet an old friend?" Hotaru's voice held the wisdom of ages concealed in a teenage appearance.

"Taru, you don't change." his voice was soft and endearing.

"Nor do you Lexi." the playful banter between them ended here when Setsuna spoke

"I know what you both seek and there is only one way to change the outcome. Even then, be aware it's only an opportunity to change it, it's not guaranteed. Lives will be lost and blood will spill as if always the outcome of war and cost of victory."

"Tell us what we need to do please." I was looking into her eyes pleading. I needed to know how to save Haruka and end this, no matter the cost.

"You love him dearly even if it's an unrequited love?"

My gaze fell and I didn't need to meet hers to confirm it. Setsuna knew everything, still she took my hand and pulled me to the side to give Hotaru and Alexis a moment.

Hotaru approached Alexis and took his bleeding palms healing them. She searched his eyes for an answer, "Alexis, you have so much to lose. What of your wife and son?"

A wife and son? I had no idea, but I was happy for him. This was only one more reason why my vision's outcome should change.

"They will be fine Taru. I will go back to them."

"Always the confident one." Hotaru gave a rarely seen bright smile holding out a gorgeous sword with two wolf heads decorating the branching of from the hilt. It was jewel encrusted and all shining silver. "It's time I return this to you." Hotaru's voice changed to one so serious, "You will need it if you expect to return to them."

"We made a deal Taru."

Hotaru smiled and flipped her dark hair just a little smiling, "You keep your gifts that I gave you, including your immortality. You've been more than loyal so I see no need to take back what I gave to you." her face became childish then she turned to me.

"Everything will be fine Rei. You have nothing to fear. Life and death are mere moments in a timeline." despite all the rumors, Hotaru's hand was warm and not cold as presumed.

Setsuna and Hotaru looked at both of us, however only the elder of the two spoke. "I will open the gates and allow this fight to end in the place of its birth. There is too much that will be lost if the battle is fought here. Be warned the present and past timelines may overlap so be prepared for anything."

After wishing us good luck and giving us a warm comforting embrace, Hotaru and Setsuna disappeared leaving Alexis and I alone. The silence wasn't heavy or unpleasant; still both of our thoughts were on the upcoming fight. I knew for sure not all of us would make it. Still I hope Alexis will for his family and Haruka because I couldn't bear if something happened to him. Our silence was broken by the sound of shattering glass and growls followed by the loud clashing of swords. The fight came to us, and it was time to find out who would be left standing.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short and a cliffhanger, but right now I'm working on the next chapter for this and _An Immortal Love_.


End file.
